Talk:Vehicles in GTA V
Red Convertible The Car definately resembles A Ferrari California and AAston Marton V8 Vantage/DB9, the grille i cant figure out hiowever and looks likke one of some kind of nissan (possible an R35). The logo on the front could be dewbauchee, but the logo on the back i am 93.6% certian that it is not, considering the last part looks like the letter y, j, q, p, or g. I think the logo on the back is the name of the car, not the makers logo. :You can't even see the letters, only the general shape. I have every frame from the trailer in 720p and you can certainly tell that it's the Dewbauchee logo. StickyWickett 14:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I have the video in 1280x720, and i use picture editing software to clarify the images. I am 93.6% positive the one one the back is not a dewbachee logo, considering it seems to be a word ending in y, g, j, p, or q. you also have to remember that this is GTV not GTA IV and the logo could change or there could be new car manufacturer :::The frames can't be clarified enough to be able to read any letters, please stop lying. StickyWickett 21:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Irrespective of what can be read I find this car to look like many in real life. Not only an Aston V8 Vantage which I would say it resembles most from the side panels and door handles it also appears to me to be a composition of the Nissan 350Z, TVR T350, Ford Mustang GT and Ferrari California. From previous games it seems likely that this may be the new Banshee in my personal opinion although it seems unlikely that it is branded as a Bravado within the game still. JR2307 22:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Please dont accuse me of lying becuase i am not.. l said it looks like the letter, not is, condiering when clarified the end of the "logo" resembles a letter with a "hook". For proof there it is. ::::::That picture just proves my point, there are no eligible letters there. StickyWickett 13:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I never said that they were letters, it looks like it could end in a y, p, j, q, or g. however that does not look like a dewbachee logo. the photo is still not near 100% carified however. :::::::I agree that there could be some 350z in it, possibly part of the grille and the general shape of the hood, but however it resembles the california and Vantage much more. :::::::Ferrari CaliforniaNissan 350zAston Martin VantageAston Martin DB9 ::::::::OK, whatever you say man... StickyWickett 22:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Without completely re-opening this can of worms I think the description as it stands is somewhat innacurate and confusing. ' ::::: A convertible resembling the front of a Nissan 350z and , the sides of a and a post-2005 , and the rear of an /Vantage. It is possibly made by Dewbauchee.' I think that: A convertible largely resembling the Aston Martin V8 Vantage with aspects drawn from the Ferrrari California. Possibly made by Dewbauchee. would be more appropriate and concise. ::::: I can't see how it takes anything from the DB9 or 350Z. AMV8's look like 350Z's in real life to an extent due to there compact profile. If any other vehicles was inspirational then it was the TVR T350 which has a similar stuctured front end and headlights but it doesn't seem worth mentioning. ::::: JR2307 13:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::: The DB9 and Vantage are as good as exactly the same, shape-wise, the only difference is the overall size. Also, I see Aston Martins fairly regularly (I ride past a DB9 every weekday on my way to college) and the Vantage looks nothing like the 350z. The only things relevant on the T350 are the headlights as it doesn't even have an orthodox grille, but I'm inclined to say the lights more closely resemble the California's. :::::: StickyWickett 22:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I take your point on the T350 looking side by side they have little similarties beyond the headlights. However a DB9 Volante is very different to the V8 Vantage Roadster and the car in question bears none of the features from the DB9 and looks to be on the same scale as the V8. The car in game holds the same lines through the door panel as the V8, on the DB9 these are not present and it has a completely smooth door. The car in game also doesn't have the long bonnet and pronounced rear arches like the DB9 instead they are flared like the V8. :::::: I'm not trying to disagree its just that the description at the moment is not very streamlined and from a little discussion I thought we might improve on it. :::::: JR2307 22:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::: It originally was just the Vantage,.. idk who changed it but i didnt feel like arguing at the time. JR2307 you are correct about the V8 Vantage. Illl change it back now. SgtByrd 00:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Fair enough changing to other parts i'm sure there are many when you look closely but the pipes always stood out to me as being california. Was the california not released in 2008? I remember seing it at a motor show that year so it must have been in production and I am unaware of a facelift. Can we add in a wiki page for it? Also Bentley is written as Bently a couple vehicles down. JR2307 01:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I would like to yes. But, the vehicle does not have a name so what would the title be. I will but The page it might be deleted. :::::: SgtByrd 01:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Maybe just Red Convertible (currently unamed) or something like that? If we were to guess at names from previous versions it would most likely be Banshee or Turismo but the car is too different to speculate like that. There is a lot of detail about this car and it seems it will become important to the game so it would be nice to have its own page which could always be moved to one of the existing vehicles pages when the game is released. :::::: JR2307 01:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I have created the page Named unnamed convertible as the convertible is also shown in while and blue. Feel free to make what evern changes nessessary. SgtByrd 01:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::: SUV resembling a Mercedes M-Class (Serrano) Regarding 'SUV resembling a Mercedes M-Class' I am new to the wikia pages but made an account to say that this vehicle you have noted as being similar to a Mercedes M-Class is infact a Serrano from GTA IV The Ballad of Gay Tony as seen within this site. Serrano I am unaware of how things are edited but would just like to put it to the greater powers that this should be adjusted! To me it looks very similar but there may be subtle differences. JR2307 21:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, changes have been made. StickyWickett 21:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks like the Rebla to me... Lukeyy19 01:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Contributing to the page: Vehicles in GTA V Is there any way I can gain permissions to add to the page. I understand if everybody could edit then it would be a tragic free for all of mis-understandings but I do have many accurately taken and composed screens from the trailer and believe that I may have identified vehicles which are not included currently in the page. JOVCO111 That car on the under looks like an Nissan 350z; JOVCO111 11:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) JR2307 14:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I believe anyone can edit pages as long as you have an account, I could edit as soon as i signed up. That particular car you mentioned has already been debated by myself and SgtByrd and we have finally come to a mutual agreement about it. Probably best to leave that one as it is for the time being but feel free to add the vehicles you may have identified. StickyWickett 17:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool thanks, when I tried before it said that the page was locked, however I just looked and the message no longer appeared. Perhaps it was because I just passed 10 edits. I will add in some pictures and vehicles later. I take it also that this is the most appropriate place to discuss and speculate how vehicles may be categorised or named in the game. JR2307 18:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Yep, that's probably right. StickyWickett 18:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: The Truck that is said to look like a Kaiser Jeep M715, looks like a simple Jeep Wrangler to me.--Lukeyy19 01:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Kaiser Jeep M715 Its probbably not jeep wrangler, considering a vehicles very similar to the mesa (based off the wrangler) appears in the tailer. The two vehicles are similar, however the Mesa-like vehicle has a cabin, while the other does not. Also it appears that the "Kaiser jeep vehicle" only has 2 doors, not 4. The Kaiser Jeep is the military variant of the Jeep Gladiator (if you click the link and scroll down to military versions section you will see the cabinless military variant).SgtByrd 14:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC)SGT Byrd Where you saw the Admiral? I watched the trailer of GTA V, but I haven't spotted this car. Could somebody take a screenshot where Admiral appear? RomanianFireSnake !!!OMG!!! This game make you crazy? This game make you crazy, or no? Is Dewbauchee, isn't Dewbauchee, is Dewbauchee, isn't Dewbauchee, is ending in this letters, isn't, I am lying, I am not lying, is Ned Luke's voice, isn't the Ned luke's voice etc. Good people, what happened? CAN' T WAIT UNTIL THE REALESE OF THIS F***ING GAME (sorry, I like this game very much)? Really, I can' t waited for this, but I still calmed and sit in my chair, watch at the TV, play other games, relaxing, eat food until the game is realese. Can't you do it? Only get worse and trolls from your friends from this wikia? What want to meant that? You're friends, not enemies (like SgtByrd with other users). Enjoy from me ! Isn't hard ! I know good people, you're so unables to wait for this game, but this is reality. I wanna wish you a happy new year and don't be enemies... Sorry if I wrote "F***ING", don't banned me again ! I hope understand me if I wrote in my bad English. user:RomanianFireSnake Camry that car also looks like a BMW 5 series. to bad they prevented it from being edited...Jason Diaz 05:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Audi R8 Spyder If you add 720p on GTA V trailer from rockstargames site, you can see a stretch logo and likely yellow in front but is blurred and sometimes is hard to pause the video when the front is visible. I dunno, my opinion. -The FBI- Protected You will not be able to edit Vehicles in GTA V because it is fully protected by Jeff. I suggest that if you think this is unfair, then leave posts here. Sorry for inconvenience because this was my request to protect it. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Luxury What can I say? I just hope that Bentley from trailer is not beta and that there will be more cars like Rolls Royce(super diamond/stafford) or FIB in Lincolns(if Rockstar games would make inspiration from GTA San Andreas beta FBI car) How does that look anything like a Plymouth Barracuda? Im sorry, but being a muscle car enthusiast, with a special love for pony cars, I have to say that this looks nothing like a Plymouth Barracuda, a 2nd generation Camaro? Sure. That does look like the rear end of a 1970 - 1973 Camaro Z/28 (albeit shortened) coupled to what looks like the front end of a late 70's Z/28. It also bears a strong resemblence overall to a Corvette C4. I could buy it being a 2nd gen Camaro, I could buy it being a Corvette C4, I could even buy it being a Trans Am. Hell, if I squint a little, I could even buy it being an AMC Javelin AMX. But one of these? Are you blind? --Gothzilla the Annihilator 07:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC)